


Wandering Winds

by SheWalksWithAshla



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aela Doesn't Like Mikael, Aela is an Alpha, F/F, Gen, Kissing, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksWithAshla/pseuds/SheWalksWithAshla
Summary: Aela doesn't like Mikael flirting with Lara, and she makes it known.





	Wandering Winds

"Would you like me to sing you a ballad my lady?" 

Lara rolled her eyes and glared at the bard. She just wanted to have a drink at the Bannard Mare. Alone. Of course Mikael would come over to flirt with her. He did it everytime.

"...Perhaps your in the mood for Ragnar the Red?"

"I'm fine Mikael." Lara told him plainly. She turned her back and marched over to one of the corner tables, and jumped a bit when her shoulder hit someone else before a hand came out to steady her. 

"Careful Lara." The voice sounded amused. "What are you running from?"

Oh. Aela.

Lara smiled over at her and was rewarded with a smirk in return. Her green eyes dropping down to the half empty mug of ale in Lara's hands before she grasped the mug herself. 

"Do you want another one?"

Lara shook her head and cast a worried look to the side. She let out a sharp breath of air before Aela's hand cupping her chin brought her back to face the taller woman. 

"What's wrong?" Aela sounded worried. "Your usually more relaxed." _Lara is scared. But of what?_

"It's that bard-"

"Mikael?"

"Yes. He won't leave me alone. I thought I cleared it up when I told him off before-" Lara felt furious and frightened all at once, and Aela placed her mug of Ale on the table next to them before letting go of Lara's chin, turning away to see the bard casually making his way towards them.

Aela casually wrapped her arms around Lara's shoulders, leaning down softly so she could whisper against her ear. "Play along."

Lara felt a shiver go through her and leaned her head into Aela's neck so she wouldn't see her blushing. This must have been the right thing to do though because Aela held her closer and kissed her ear. It was all Lara could do to keep from jumping away in shock.

"Lara?"

"We're a little busy Mikael." Aela pulled away from Lara's ear and turned her body towards him. "I haven't seen my wife in a month."

Wait. Wife?

" _You're wife_?"

"Yes. My wife." Aela sighed in frustration and she looked back at Lara before grabbing her hand. "We have a lot of catching up to do." And then Aela was pulling her outside quickly, moving around the inn so they were out of view.

"Aela?" Lara gave her a shy smile. "What exactly are-"

"Trust me." Aela cupped her face and tilted her head down, eyes fluttering shut as she kissed her. It wasn't an awful kiss; Lara reasoned, all but melting in Aela's arms. Aela smelt like pine trees and mint; and Lara could almost feel the wolf in her react to their kiss. She shifted against Aela who _growled_ against her lips and grabbed the back of her tunic to keep herself upright as Aela kissed her deeper. 

There was a cough, and Aela pulled away long enough to see Vilkas watching them with a grin. 

"You should have seen that bards face. I've never seen anyone go pink to pale in such a short amount of time." He laughed.

"Good." Aela pulled Lara against her and wrapped her arms around her. She was breathing a little harder then normal, and Lara leaned her head against her upper chest, smiling slightly at Vilkas.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves now."

Vilkas left, and Aela pulled away from Lara.

"If he bothers you again I want you to tell me." Aela brushed some dark hair away from Lara's face, and smiled when she leaned up and kissed her wrist. "Do you want to head back?" 

Lara nodded and stayed close to Aela as they walked up the steps towards Jorrvaskr. Aela was quiet, which wasn't unusual for her. But she kept stealing glances at Lara, who would stare back just as much. Soon she walked closer to Aela, gently brushing against her every few steps before Aela reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as they slipped through the front doors. It was empty, which was to be expected on a summer night and Aela tugged on her hand as they walked downstairs.

"Did you want to hunt tonight?"

"No." Lara ignored the itchy feeling in her bones. "I just want to rest."

Aela made a happy sound. "We can do that." And then, "You're a good kisser."

Lara flushed.

"You think so?"

"Oh. I know so." Aela pushed open the door to her room and let Lara pass her before shutting it. She placed her hand on the middle of Lara's back, gently guiding her to her bed.

"So I'm you're wife?" Lara looked amused, but she also sounded pleased.

Aela smile and made a pleased noise. "You'd be my mate."

"Oh." Lara felt silly. _Of course you'd be her mate. You're werewolves, and Aela has always been the Alpha._

Aela kissed Lara again. "You..." Aela gasped out as she pulled away. "You would make anyone happy."

"Do I make you happy?" Lara tangled her hands in Aela's red hair.

"Very." Aela leaned down and kissed her way down Lara's neck to her collarbone. "You make me so happy." She startled a bit when Lara slipped out of her reach, and met her gaze with one of her own, wondering if she was going to fast, or if Lara didn't feel the same way. She thought she did. Vilkas always pointed out when Lara was staring at her, and she hadn't failed to notice how close Lara got to her when they hunted, or sat by the hearth fire together.

"I really do like you Aela." Lara leaned back on the bed. "I wish I was you're wife."

Aela sat down next to her, thinking quietly. She didn't speak for several moments, and when she finally turned to Lara she was smiling shyly. "I'd like that too." Aela swallowed hard, feeling nervous. "If that's what you really want. I want you to know it's what I desire as well."

Lara leaned down and tilted her head under Aela's chin, bumping up slightly before pulling back in time for Aela to kiss her once more.

"Lara?"

Lara leaned back, her dark hair falling down her back as Aela's hands undid her braid. "Yes?"

"We'll lead the Companions. And the Circle together." Aela sounded serious. She pulled at Lara's hair and smirked at her gasp. "I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I started replaying Skyrim a while ago and thought I'd write something to show it. I've never been able to romance anyone but Aela though.


End file.
